Love Is So Confusing
by sakuya06
Summary: Uzumaki Kira is the sister Naruto. She has deep secrets what are they? I still and froever will suck at summeries. ItachixOc NejixOc


Kira!" Uzumaki Kira was awoken by her loud brother. "KIRA HURRY UP! WAKE UP!" her younger brother screamed. "Fine I'm coming." she yelled back getting out her bed. Once she finished her morning routine she sat with her brother. Who was busy eating ramen. The older Uzumaki just sighed and poured herself coffee."Nee-chan aren't you going to eat something." Kira replied with a short no and drank her coffee. After breakfast Kira and Naruto went on their way to the academy.

The two looked quite different. Naurto had blonde spikey hair. While his sisters was white and straight. The only way you could tell the two were siblings was because one they both had bright blue eyes and two they both carry the last name Uzumaki. Half way at the academy Naurto stopped.  
His older sister noticed. She turned around and saw her brother grinning while looking at the Hokage Monuments. She already knew what was going on in that brain of his. "Kira I'll meet you later at the academy." the younger Uzumaki stated. "Just don't be late or get caught." she replied. Her brother ran back to the direction of their house.

At The Academy

When Kira walked she saw her best friend Uchiha Sasuke. She greeted him with a simple wave while he greeted her with a nod. She took her seat which was above him. 15 minutes laters the door was jammed by fangirls and fanboys. Thats right, just like Sasuke, Kira was quite popular with the opposite sex. Kira took her usual position with her head on the desk. While the boys tried to talk to her.

"Kira can I sit next to you!?"

"Do you want to go on a date?!"

"Will you marry me!?" and other dumb questions. Much to her thanks Iruka-sensai walked in the room. The guys and girls took their seats. During the lesson Kira was half asleep. Until a chunin walked in with a quite annoyed expression on his face. He whispered something in Iruka's ear. Iruka turned red with anger and said he'd be back. "Damn it Naruto! I told you not to get caught or be late." Kira thought. She jumped down and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Many girls got up and glared at her while guys glared at Sasuke.

"So what did he do this time?" Sasuke asked. Instead of an answer Kira just pointed out of the window where the Hokage Monument was now covered in grafiti.

"Idiot." was all the Uchiha replied.

"Yeah, but he's my idiot." the Uzumaki replied. The Uchiha's gaze softened lightly while looking at his friend.  
"Hey, can you idiotic fangils look at something else." The fangirls just huffed and sat down. Kira just calmy stayed where she was quite comfortable.

Iruka angrily walked in the room with a tied up Naruto. Then he exploded.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE RUNNING AROUND THE VILLAGE INSTEAD OF BEING IN CLASS! YOUR SISTER WAS HERE BUT WHERE WERE YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT KIRA IS STILL INTHIS ACADEMY, SHE COULD OF GRADUATED YEARS AGO!" at that point everybody's eyes were on Kira.Kira's glare was so intense Iruka could of died right there and then. "WHAT IS WRONG HIM THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Kira growled in her head.

Kira felt Sasuke grab her hand and calmed down slightly still glaring. Iruka finally pulled himself together.

"Because of Naruto we will be reviewing The Art of Transformation. The whole class minus Sasuke and Kira glared at Naruto. Everyone lined up. "First Haruno Sakura." Sakura used the Jutsu. "Very good." She tried to get Sasuke's attention but he ignored her. "Next up Uchiha Sasuke." Many girls squeals and yelled compliments. He used the jutsu."Very good Sasuke." Sasuke just hn'ed and walked away."Uzumaki Kira." He called. She stood infront of him ready to turn into him until he stopped her."I'd like for you to turn into the 4th Hokage." he said hopping to cheer her up. But it just put her in a worse mood. She glared at him and muttered something about murdering him in his sleep before turning into the Fourth.

There were many "Ooh's" and "Ah's" before she turned back into herself and stalked back to her seat. Probably thinking a thousand ways to kill Iruka slowly and painfully.

Afterwards

Kira and Naurto walked togother in uncomfortable silence. Until Naruto broke it.

"How long ago?" he asked quietly.

"How long ago what?" she asked confused.

"How long ago could you have graduated?"

"2 years ago."

"What!? Why didn't you!?"

"I didn't want to graduate without you so I asked the Hokage he said it was alright."

"Well this time I'll pass and by some crazy chance I don't I want you to graduate."

"But-"

"No I don't want to pull you down."

"Thanks Naruto." she said before hugging him. He just laughed.

The Next Day

Everybody was waiting in the classroom for Iruka-sensai. Then he explained how the test was. But when he mentioned the test was going to Bunshin no Jutsu (Doppelganger Technique) Naruto slammed his head on the desk."Sucks for Naruto, thats his worst jutsu." Kira thought. WHen Iruka walked out the room Kira walked up to her brother.

"You know, if you want I'll take the exam for you." the older Uzumaki said. Naruto seemed to perk up.

"Really! That be grea..." the younger Uzumaki stopped his sentence."No that would't be fair. I wouldn't have earned it." he finished.

"If your sure." Kira said. She turned around to hear her name being called. When she walked in to see Iruka and the anooying Mizuki. " Okay Kira all you have to do is create 5 bushins." Kira just let out an aggravated sighed and completed the jutsu."You pass... again." Mizuki said but muttered the last part darkly. Kira heard it and gave him a glare. She undid the jutsu and grabbed a black hintai-ate. She tied it around her neck. She walked out waiting for her brother while sitting with Sasuke.

She noticed him on the swing looking sad."Sasuke." she said while motioning towards her brother. He nodded in understanding.

When Kira turned around she saw her brother was gone. She sighed and went back to her house were she waited for her brother. After and hour she decided whe was going to look for him. So she looked all over till she got to the woods.

She found Naruto cowering under Iruka who had a giant Shuriken in his back. "Who the hell did this." she thought angrily. Her question was answered when she Mizuki saying how Naruto was the demon fox. "I'm gonna skin him, rip out his organs and feed them to wolves!" Kira thought. After she heard Iruka speak she was brought back from her gorey(A/N:Is that a word. train of thought. "Awww he does care. But I still don't forgive him." She thought. "Naruto come here!" she yells. "Kira!" he yells obviously happy to see her. He runs over to her. Soon there both running on tree tops.

When they get behind a tree they here the conversation between Mizuki and Iruka. After the little "argument" Naruto decides to beat the crap out of Mizuki. While Kira watched happily. When he was done it was sunrise. "Good job Naruto. I have something to give you. Now close your eyes." Iruka says while smiling. Naruto does so and Iruka places the hintai-ate on his head. "Good job lil bro. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a "talk" with Mizuki." Kira says to her brother. The younger Uzumaki nodded feeling almost sorry for the guy.Almost. Kira drags a pleading Mizuki behind the tree.

In the background Iruka and Naruto hear sounds of crying, evil laughter, punching,yells of pain, etc.


End file.
